


keep me in your glow

by sarhamanninq



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode 84 Spoilers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Magical Tattoos, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tattoos, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhamanninq/pseuds/sarhamanninq
Summary: Jester really, really likes Beau’s new tattoo.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 241





	keep me in your glow

Jester really, really likes Beau’s new tattoo. 

She knew that when Beau got it, obviously: the bittersweet warmth when she saw what the monk had chosen as the design; the bright green that reminded her of the Traveler; the way Beau's back muscles tensed and shuddered under the needle as Orly formed neat, vibrant lines (she maybe felt a little guilty about how much she liked that) — but. 

It’s an entirely different appreciation now, with Beau mouthing lazily between her legs, the triangular symbol bright under Jester’s hands.

There’s not much else to look at — the Cobalt Soul didn’t exactly decorate Beau’s new room for her, and it’s dark out, everything muted to the glow of a candle on the bedside table. 

But even if Jester had already filled the room with art, the way she intends to when they finally get a break, she can’t imagine tearing her eyes away from the woman in front of her. 

Propped up on the bed by one arm, she can just see the edges of her Beau’s face, mostly obscured under thick brown hair as she bows her body toward the tiefling, fingers and mouth working together in quick rhythm. Her free hand is scratching at the edge of Beau’s undercut, digging in her nails just a little, the way she knows the monk likes, and brushing the edge of Orly’s filigreed design. The soft, familiar hum of magic in the brown skin under her fingertips feels like a lifeline, cutting through the haze of pleasure. 

Jester runs her hand up through Beau’s hair, tugging the monk closer to her core and shivering at the soft hum she feels against her skin in turn. 

“Such a good girl for me, Beau,” she murmurs, voice quieter and shakier than expected. “You’re so good at this.”

Beau whines between her legs, pulls out a gasp from the tiefling above her as she withdraws slightly and bites down on Jester’s thigh, just hard enough to leave a faint mark. 

“Fuck, Beau… close…” 

She feels a soft chuckle against her skin more than she hears it, but it’s quickly lost as Beau latches onto her clit and sucks hard, head tilted up so Jester can see her bright blue eyes, nearly black with her pupils blown wide. 

She looks picturesque, like she’s bent over in prayer, and that’s the thought Jester carries with her as she tips over the edge. 

Beau licks her through the aftershocks, mouth slick and panting when Jester decides she’s had enough and hauls the monk up to join her on the bed. Jester kisses her, tastes herself on Beau’s tongue and kisses her again, because she’s allowed now, because she wants to, because she’s in love. She’s smiling as she rolls the two of them over, Beau easily pinned under thick blue arms. 

“Hi, Beau.” 

“Hey, Jessie.” Gods, she’s so pretty. “Mind giving a girl a hand?” 

Jester leans in to peck her on the lips, quick and sweet. “Only because I love you.” 

The look in Beau’s eyes takes her out, it’s so fond. She worms a hand between the two of them, pinching Beau’s nipples and tracing her flank — if she felt a little meaner, Jester could draw this out, and Beau would still thank her for it, but she feels wild and restless tonight, energized and dizzy with love.

Sex with Beau is what Jester always hoped sex would be like. Jester knows how many people bother themselves with guilt over what they like and how often they like it, blushing when Jester mentions her mother’s job, her own unusual childhood. 

She figured that might be the case with Beau, tightlipped as she can be — but the monk rarely keeps a secret from Jester, and that carries over to bed. She’s shameless. She’s attentive. She’s fun. 

And it’s very easy to make her come when she’s close like this, to twist two fingers inside of her at just the right angle, free hand tangling in her hair and kissing her deeply — Beau likes it sweeter than Jester expected the first time they did this, and her fangs curl into a smile at the memory as she nudges at Beau’s cheek with her nose, tail trailing along Beau’s waist as Beau plays with her tits. She’s not particularly quiet, and her rough voice pitches up with a wordless cry as she comes apart beneath Jester’s hand. 

She bats Jester away quickly, and the tiefling doesn’t roll off Beau so much as slide, careful of her horns as she groans and collapses into a boneless pile next to her love, both of them too fucked-out to care much about the state of the bed. Jester licks the wetness from her hand, Beau’s mouth hanging open just a little bit as her eyes track the motion. Jester doesn’t really need a round three, but it’s nice to watch, even as she jams her cleaned fingers between Beau’s lips for just a moment and feels her apply some suction. She laughs as Beau scrapes her teeth on her calloused pointer finger on the way out, eyes crinkled as they stare at one another. 

Jester only breaks to blow the candle out, knowing that Beau is mapping out the lines of her back, the bright white of her new ink and the way it shifts on her breasts and shoulder blades as she twists around to settle back in. She feels warm, and safe, and a thousand other things besides. 

“Love you, Jessie,” Beau says as Jester pulls her in close, ready to cuddle. 

“Mmmm, love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> beaujesters come get y'all juice
> 
> This is the first time I've written fic in... four or five years? I loved ep 84 so much that I immediately started writing, and ep 85 TOOK ME OUT! 
> 
> Comments are welcome, and the title is from "Golden Hour" by Kacey Musgraves, which is on my Beaujester playlist here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/48EPY9XRtfK34HVWGYn4HM?si=6EtaDrgETp6d12S9jIpsSQ


End file.
